


Drabble: That Day

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk down memory lane can sometimes lead to painful memories…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata
> 
> Mello POV- Because usually I write this topic from Matt's, so it's about time for Mello's.
> 
> A/N : This was suppose to be a nice little lovely drabble, but I got a slight angst bug midway through it..oopsy

"Hey Matty, come here!"

The red-head sighed as he slowly lifted himself from the couch. He mumbled under his breath at how his lover could be such a slave driver sometimes.

"Yeah Mel?" Matt said softly. He found Mello sitting at their kitchen table with a book in front of him. He pulled a chair from under the table and sat down beside the other.

"You remember this one?" Mello laughed as he looked at the picture of Matt. "That's the day we went to the pond and didn't get back until after curfew."

Matt smiled. "Yeah, and if I remember correctly that day gave me a week without games and a black eye."

"I said I was sorry!" Mello went into slight defense. "Old coot took my chocolate away."

The blonde continued to flip through their memories page by page. They giggled at some and laughed for minutes on end at others.

It wasn't long before their trip down memory lane came to a close with only one page left. They both took a deep breath in and exhaled, almost simultaneously as they looked at a picture Linda had taken of them in a private moment .

Mello rested his head on a striped shoulder. "Do you remember?"

"That was the day I first told you I loved you." Matt paused, after he stressed the word I. "So yeah, I remember it."

The blonde looked up at him incredulous. "What? I said it first." Mello knew all to well it was Matt who had indeed said it first, but the guilt of what happened gave way to illusions in his mind.

"Umm, No Mel" He sighed. "I believe it was I who said it first. "

Mello huffed. "No Matt, I remember it very well in fact."

"Yeah, well apparently not." Matt's calm demeanor turn annoyed. "Fine Mello, you win! You're right, like always?

He realized that he wasn't going to win , even if he knew he was right. Once the blonde had gotten something in his head it was pretty well stuck there. Matt got up abruptly from his chair. "Are we done with this? I've a game that needs to be finished."

Mello's hand slide slowly over the faded picture,"Matty!"

The red-head turned around, his face still as innocent as it had always been.

"What?" Matt snapped.

"I guess I remember that day so differently" Mello's head fell forward, " because-"

Matt didn't let him to finish. "-you left me that night.


End file.
